He Clearly Loves Himself
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: Light Yagami loved himself to the point of kissing his evil counterpart but most importantly, reedeming himself, even in the slightest. Hope you guys read my story and like it. Feel free to ask any questions. Also, if you want please review and comment. Thx


**Hey y'all, I just finished reading summaries/reviews, most of the manga and started watching the anime show it's self. I might not be totally good with this topic but I will try(btw, through summaries, I already know how Light dies. Also, umm...maybe there's a chance that I accidentally saw the ending too...oopsie.) but anyways, if you read my stories, especially involving Greek mythology, then you might already have a guess on what this story could be about.**

_He Clearly Loves Himself_

_By: Shimmer Star 5_

He had lost. Well...it's his counterpart's fault anyways, being too weak and troublesome. Damn you, Light Yagami. Damn...you. Light is running, with tears flowing freely out of his eyes as he holds his wound and cries in pain and shame. If only he hadn't looked out of that window, he wouldn't have seen that book. If only he hadn't touched it and brought it home. All of this wouldn't have happened, especially letting Kira and the power of the notebook consume him. He wouldn't have to be in pain, to die. Ryuk told him about death...will he really not go to heaven or hell? Yeah, he said that they never exist..but...never mind. He, as most Americans would say, fucked up reaallll bad. Like really bad. Suddenly time stopped and everything went still...even the one who would seal his fate. Eventually.

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

"Well, well, well. Would look here, you are getting us killed Light Yagami. Well...mostly you, I will just get reincarnated into something else.." Light dropped to his knees. His hands clawing on his face with eyes filled with pain."No...no...this is my fault. YOU are apart of me. Since you lasted more in me than the others. Isn't that...right?" The blood red male stayed silent and turned his back, looking sideways at Light."It all depends, baby." That took Light off guard."Wha..what?!" Kira looked down with a wide, sinister grin, with all rather..sharp teeth. The intense guitar could be heard playing, if they or you payed attention real closely.

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

Light's eyes went even more wider than saucers. But only for a moment, he suddenly began to cry again. Sobbing harshly as he reimimces(remembers) the pain he caused and that..he might've had good intentions. But it wasn't carried out in the best manner." Oh shut up, you love the power the Death Note gave you. Admit it. Your a coward, no matter what Yagami. Always a kid in my eyes." Kira licked his lower lip as he squats down to Light's level."So, if you never liked the notebook, why used it? Ryuk is just a bored old fool. I never seen such devotion to the book for any human before, I must say. Ryuk is right, this...is entertainment. But I wanted to lasted longer, within you. But no, no, no! You had to ruin EVERYTHING!" Kira started getting mad, hair turning darker blood red as ever. The richness in color of the blood eyes increased, as well as it's brightness and intensity. He bared his teeth at Light and growled."You.Had.One.JOB! But yet, you couldn't even excuted that out. No wonder poor L Lawiet caught on quickly, being able to even hide it and trick you many times! Your a fool! The fact of you being a genius is a total lie. At the end, my love, you became a sociopath. You are evil. Though, I could easily beat you, if you really didn't want this path, you could've burn the book. Along with asking that shinigami to make you forget the book and abandon it somewhere. But before we die, since you truly will...," Kira leaned closer to a paralyzed Light,"..I want to feel your lips. I know, I know, this sounds really odd. But I'm afraid I'm becoming weak gradually and falling in love with you. With the concept that you believe in the same way I do. The loyalty you give to me and the book, your determination for justice. That made me infatuated with you. This I know you will deny immediately, but trust me, you love me. You love yourself. If that wasn't true, how come you were willing to cover your tracks and be loyal to me for so long. How come you made our reign, well mostly my reign, extend to 6 long and beautiful years? Hmm.." The evil smile returned but there is something odd about his eyes, they...they look almost loving.

Light finally got out of this trance and struggled wildly against Kira."No! I don't love you! I don't love myself, I hate myself in fact! Stooooooop thhhhiiiiisssss!" He screamed and wailed out. The tears never seemed to ceased from his eyes at all. The amount of screaming and crying made his throat dry and painful, very parched. In need of a lonng drink. Kira saw the pain and fear in his Light's eyes. But that wouldn't bother him at all. Instead, he finally pushed his lips against Light's. He felt resistance at first..but later, found surrender and tiredness. He opened his mouth slightly and hovered it over the young man's, deepening the kiss. He kept licking over Light's lower lip until he relented and started to kiss back, shamefully. Arms were slowly grazing over each other. It lasted for a few minutes before they both pulled back with a soft _'...pop..'_. Kira's eyes went totally soft at this point,"Congrats Light...you win baby, I..love you." Kira slowly dissolves into thin air, lookin like he's a bit in pain. Times comes back, so does the pain and guilt within Light.

He reaches an abandoned building, looking all rusty and about to break apart. Perfect. Perfect place to hide but mostly...die. He knows he will die one way or another. But hopes it won't be by the notebook. But hey? He wouldn't be too surprised if that were the case. Far away, outside, Ryuk is sitting there, with a pen and a certain...black notebook. His Death note.

"You have lost, Light. Didn't I say in the beginning, when you die, the one who'll write your name down in a notebook will be me? That is the deal between the Shinigami and the first human to get their hands on the note in the human world. Once you enter prison, I don't know when you'll die. It's annoying to wait. Your life is already over. You'll die here."

_The blue piano started to play, energy depicting the end of a life, proven defeated and unsatisfied._

"Well, it was good while it lasted. We killed some boredom, didn't we? We did some various and interesting things."

Light sat in the middle of the staircase, gazing up, towards the ceiling. As he feels fear and this seething burn in his chest. Death is coming, he knows it and...he's ready. It's just, like any person would, he's afraid...no matter if he's ready or not. He's afraid that it will hurt more, since he caused all the pain to those people. He could imagine Ryuk's words...that whole speech. He should've been wise and burn the book, like Kira said. He let himself be consumed and lose his humanity and sanity. He had become crazy, killing people who don't even deserve to die. Using others too..._Takada...Misa._ Meanwhile, Ryuk is writing a name, the name he so longed to write in, despite his newfound feelings of friendship towards his first victim. In a long, long time.

_Light Yagami_

_May he have a chance to become a Shinigami, despite the evil during the six years, _

_he deserves it._

**_"Gasp!"_**

His heart felt like being ripped in two and stabbed repeatedly, all in a fast pace. Eyes were wide for a moment, but slowly somber down in acceptance.

_"Don't you ever wish You were someone else You were meant to be The way you are exactly.."_

He sees dad, sister, mom, Misa, Raye..Naomi, Watari...L.

"_Don't you ever say __You don't like the way you are. When you learn to love yourself You're better off by far"_

He wished that he wouldn't asked to see that book again and regain his memories..his plan. He should've left it at that. He was so stupid...so stupid, so desperate. So lost.

"_And I hope you always stay the same __'Cause there's nothing 'bout you I would change. __I think that you could be,Whatever you wanted to be.If you could realize,All the dreams you have inside .Don't be afraid If you got something to say ,Just open up your heart And let it show you the way"_

He regrets everything, especially for betraying L, family, other friends, his husband...and child. Oh the child, he never got to see her after he gave her up for adoption. He only remembers her face as a baby, all angelic and beautiful...

_"...Oh! Don't you ever wish you were someone else, you were meant to be.The way you are exactly.Don't you ever say,you don't like the way you are.When you learn to love yourself You're better off by far"_

Suddenly, he see a figure, that looks a lot like L, smiling softly at him. Eyes full of sympathy. Yes..this is L and now that he can predict that maybe, MAYBE..there is a slight chance that L can forgive him. Well...he can die peacefully now. Ready for his punishment for eternity, in Mu. He slowly closes his eyes, remembering his life once more, his mistakes and triumphs. The people he loved the most whatever Kira, himself and others will believe it or not..

_"And I hope you always stay the same,'cause there's nothing 'bout you I would change"_

Sad eyes finally close as he slowly takes his last breath.

_"..'cause there's nothing 'bout you I would chaannge"_

It's done, he's dead. Remember, don't ruin your life like he did, worse or anything similarly or more realistic. In anyway. Please everyone,_"Don't you change."_

_**The **blue piano** plays softly, for the last time. The sky turning dark for a moment, the moon and stars rising and shining beautifully.** Then it gradually comes to a stop. Silence fills as replacement._

**Hey everyone! Finally, I'm done! Hope you like my story and that I did good. Thanks for reading and/or reviewing, if you are. I'm grateful.**


End file.
